


Day 1: Biting

by TheOtherSideofIt



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherSideofIt/pseuds/TheOtherSideofIt
Summary: The Jericrew find themselves (awkwardly) talking about kinks, after hearing about North's past. When Simon states one of his, Markus is more than happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986202
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 1: Biting

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I've never written anything remotely smutty or mature before, so please feel free to critique me, or drop a comment telling me how I did. I'm incredibly late, and this is short and sweet, but at least I added to the fandom.

"M-Markus!" Simon gasped, back arched and neck barred submisivly as sharp teeth bit teasingly into his increasingly bruised flesh. His hand flinched away from its spot on the wall where his partner was dutifully holding it down; Markus was quick to gently place it back, his hold around his wrist tightening.  
"Shh, I'm here." The darker android purred in response as he licked the shallow indents soothingly. He bit down harder on one of Simon's sensitive spots, his eyes lighting up dangerously as the blonde whined and squirmed in his hold.  
"You should have told me you liked this sooner, Simon. You're pretty like this." The blonde whimpered at Markus' words.  
The taller android continued to abuse the snowy white skin on his neck, moving to kiss his jaw softly before capturing Simon's tantalizingly pink lips in a desperate kiss. It was a whirl of frantic tongues and teeth before they broke away, foreheads resting together as they gasped into each other's mouths. In another second, Markus was pulling away to nip and suck at the little spot he knew was under the blonde's ear.  
"You're doing so well, Simon. I wish you could see how pretty you look right now." The blonde keened, falling forwards into Markus as he let the relentless press of teeth and tongue and praise fully envelope him. His partner caught him with an arm around his middle.  
"I should have known you had a thing for being praised," Markus smiled fondly as he carded his hand through soft blonde hair, letting Simon recover, "It makes sense, thinking of how you reacted to the biting." The taller android pet the bite marks blooming bright against pale skin.  
Simon sighed at the sensations, wonderfully relaxed for a moment, but dying to find friction where it was most needed. The shorter let his eyes find Markus' heterochromatic ones, searching for any affection behind them. He smiled brilliantly, all white teeth and sunshine when he located the glimmer of it that Markus was willingly revealing now. But the other matter arose and he found himself trying to rut unsuspiciously against the firm body before him.  
The darker android frowned, gently but warningly pressing the smaller body back against the wall. "You want to be good for me, don't you?" Simon whimpered his acknowledgment.  
"Then don't try to get ahead of me, and I'll take care of you." Markus gently lifted up his partner's chin, staring into blue eyes warm with an aching fondness.  
"I trust you." Simon murmured, distracted and slightly dazed. The truth in his voice was striking, even when it was laced with lust.  
"And then tomorrow everyone will know that you are mine." The darker android growled, mouth latching onto the blonde's neck again. One arm supporting him at his waist, and his other hand trailing down to stroke the bulge in Simon's jeans. The smaller moaned quietly, his eyes fluttering shut as he gladly let Markus take control.


End file.
